Johan, Tenma, and a candlestick
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Johan beats Tenma bloody and Tenma loves it. This is probably taking place in the library or study of their gorgeous house, that they live in together, because they're boyfriends who are in love. (written by Seth)


"Do you like to be hurt, Kenzou?" Johan murmured. Tenma could feel Johan's breath on his neck, and just the thought of Johan's soft lips brushing against it made him quiver.

Johan stood up. He gazed down at Tenma with calm blue eyes, just the hint of a smile on his face. Tenma kneeled on the ground before him, his forearms crossed behind his back, bound tightly with thick rope. He looked up at Johan, eyes wide, pleading.

Johan slapped him across the cheek in a quick, clean motion. Tenma breathed hard through the strip of thick white cloth tied between his teeth. He slapped him again, this time across the other cheek, this time a little harder. Tenma swayed slightly and winced.

"Kenzou," said Johan, his voice low and calm. "I need to know if you liked it. Moan for me."

Tenma stayed silent, keeping his eyes on Johan's face. Johan frowned. "You're going to be difficult, I see."

He slapped him again. Again. Again. Tenma's cheeks were flushed red. He continued to sway, but stayed upright, eyes fixed on Johan.

"Moan for me." Johan struck him again. "I said _moan_ for me."

Tenma didn't make a sound. Johan's face darkened. From behind his back he produced a knife, slim and glinting in the low candlelight. He knelt down before Tenma, and with one swift motion, drew his knife down Tenma's chest, making a long gash in his shirt. The knife bit into his skin briefly, and blood beaded up from a shallow cut on his chest.

Johan let the knife play gently across Tenma's neck. "Am I going to have to make you bleed more?" He let the blade wander down to Tenma's chest. "Or are you going to moan for me?"

Johan stood up again and pocketed the knife. "No, that's not what you want." He turned around and walked towards a table at other end of the room. Tenma watched him, feeling the cut on his chest sting as blood trickled down from it, mixing with his sweat. Johan picked up a tall pewter candle holder and considered it for a few moments, testing its weight, running his hands along its curves. Then he turned around and walked back, slowly, deliberately.

"You're going to moan for me, Kenzou," he said. "You're going to show me you like it."

He struck Tenma across the face with the candle holder. Tenma moaned, softly, biting down on the rag in his mouth, closing his eyes just briefly.

"Louder," said Johan, and hit him again. Tenma winced, another moan escaping his mouth, this time a little more forceful.

" _Louder,"_ Johan said sharply, and with a swift motion struck him even harder now. He moaned, and and blood began to pour from his nose, coursing over his mouth, staining the cloth a brilliant red.

Johan paused, looking down at him. A smile crept across his face. Tenma was getting hard, his cock pressing against the inside of his trousers, a small drop of precum visible through the fabric.

"You do like it, don't you," said Johan softly. "You like being hurt."

He struck him again, and again, and again, and each time Tenma moaned louder, and each time his cock grew harder. Blood dripped from chin, and his chest was slick with it; what remained of his shirt was blooming dark patches of blood and sweat.

"Do I make your cock hard, Kenzou?" He stepped forward, gazing down at Tenma, a monstrous glint in his eyes. Tenma's eyes were watering, his face just beginning to bruise, and his eyes were fixed on Johan, pleading, desiring.

Johan leaned down and carefully untied the bloodstained cloth, letting Tenma breathe freely. His chest heaved up and down; his shoulders quivered.

"Is this what you'd like, Kenzou?" Johan's voice was barely above a whisper now. He lifted his heel and pressed it slowly into Tenma's cock. He shut his eyes as Johan pressed just a little harder. He let out a slow, delicious cry, pleasured and pained all at once.

"Mmmm," said Johan, and smiled. "You're so good, aren't you." He took his heel off Tenma's cock. With one hand he undid his belt buckle; with the other wiped the blood from Tenma's mouth with his thumb. Tenma looked up at him, and opened his mouth in response, salivating in anticipation of what was to come.

Johan buried his hand in Tenma's thick black hair and took out his cock. He let it brush against Tenma's lips, teasing him, before sliding it gently into his mouth.

"Look at me," breathed Johan. He began to thrust gently, gathering Tenma's hair in his hands. Tenma looked up at him, his mouth wet, his cock dripping with precum, rubbing against the inside of his trousers.

"You're so good. You're such a good boy." Johan was thrusting harder now. Tenma moaned and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Johan's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, and his own blood dripping down his face and chest, and the bright, hot pain where Johan had struck him.

"Mmmm, Kenzou, you want my cum on you, don't you?" Tenma moaned again, pleading, desperate. "You want to cum too, don't you?"

Johan took his cock out of Tenma's mouth. He was stroking it, breathing hard, looking down at Tenma. "Cum for me," he said. "I need to see you cum."

And with that, Tenma shut his eyes, his back arching, stomach muscles contracting. He cried out, cumming so hard he almost collapsed, shutting his eyes, and then Johan moaned too, just slightly, and Tenma felt his hot cum hit his face and chest.

Johan fell to his knees, just as Tenma was falling forward, and caught him, easing him down gently into his lap. Carefully, deftly, Johan untied Tenma's wrists, letting his arms fall heavily to his side. Tenma was smiling, feeling the warmth of Johan's cock and thighs and stomach against his head, and Johan stroked his hair, gently, carefully.

"Good, Kenzou. Very good," Johan murmured. The candlelight faltered, then failed, leaving them breathing together in the heat and dark of the room.


End file.
